Why Bulma and Vegeta go together
by trancedancenarutard
Summary: I was bored. This is supposed to be funny. Today, Yukiko decides to explain why this couple is perfect. The cast decides to listen to her as well. Enjoy!


I felt bored, so I decided to make up a new character I might be using later on in a story. Enjoy! She's a cute white dog (sort-of a dog) named Yukiko. She barks, in her first form, like a Shiba Inu puppy, but when she morphs, her barks sound like those of a Great Dane.

In this story, let's just say she has passed on and got her own special place on King Kai's planet. She obviously can't speak, but she can communicate with her mind. Enjoy!

~Yukiko POV~

Hn, I enjoy life here, but I can't help but still miss my old master. Oh well. I belong here! I'm kind of bored, so to start off, I'll just tackle Bubbles.

As I tackled Bubbles, he started screaming. I giggled by woofing and barking.

King Kai came out. He said aloud, knowing I could perfectly understand, "Yukiko! What happened?" I surprised him by tackling him as well. "I got bored," I muttered in my mind.

He got up, brushing dirt off his… tunic, I guess. "Well, then; talk to our audience! You're supposed to explain why Bulma and Vegeta got together! That's why the writer made this in the first place! Even though I still don't get it…."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh wow, King Kai," I thought. "I bet even Goku knows more about their little relationship." I giggled a bit as well.

Suddenly, Goku's thoughts burst in, "Hey! I heard you guys mention me! What's up?" I howled. "Goku! You scared us all! Poor Bubbles peed on the tree! Only I'm supposed to do that! Now I have to go back to reclaim it!" I ran to pee on the tree. It was mine! Bubbles blew a raspberry, and I growled my Great Dane growl. He shut up instantly. I tackled him and licked him playfully, to let him know I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. He instantly forgave me.

I turned around to talk to Goku, "We were saying that you know why Bulma and Vegeta got together in the series. You do know, right?"

Goku blushed and twiddled his thumbs, "Actually, Yukiko, I don't know at all…. I was originally paying attention to the whole series, but then, a squirrel, and then… uh…."

I slapped my forehead with my paw. What exactly _did_ Chichi see in him?

Okay, I bet this is boring you all. But then again, stuff like this happens all the time. Okay, now, if you want me to explain—

King Kai interrupted, "Hey, want to hear a joke?" I was about to say no, but then he just started, "Knock-knock!" I rolled my eyes. "Who's there?" He began giggling, but managed to continue, "Banana." Bubbles tackled him at that instant. King Kai began shouting, "No! I don't mean I have one! Bubbles!" Goku laughed and decided to leave.

I giggled. Finally! Now I can get to the point!

Okay, exhibit A, they both have short tempers. Bulma is always so irritated by Goku in the first series, right? Poor guy, he's just ignorant! And Vegeta hated baby Trunks just because, well, according to Bulma, Trunks cried whenever Vegeta "showed him his ugly face." Ha-ha, poor Veggie!

Exhibit B, they both use the middle finger to insult people. I'm sure Bulma used it at least once, considering her attitude, and Vegeta used it on Namek to say "hi" to Krillin after snatching his dragon ball.

Meanwhile, Bubbles finally got off King Kai, but King Kai already forgot his corny joke. He was trying to remember it, so I shut him up by saying, "The punch line is orange you glad I didn't say banana!" King Kai laughed out loud at the pun, and Bubbles, thinking it meant that King Kai had a banana _and_ an orange, tackled him again. I chuckled darkly. My work is done!

Now, exhibit C, they're both gorgeous! Of course, I only based that on popular opinion of all those fans out there. I don't see anything in either one in them, because dogs—or whatever I'm supposed to be—don't fall for humans like THAT! That's just sick…. Well, Bulma is at least 50, but she's still pretty! And of course, Saiyans don't age, so Vegeta still looks young.

Exhibit D, they can't fly on the Nimbus. Only completely pure-hearted people can do that. Bulma is, well, vain, and she only takes a person's physical appearance into account! Well, it's true, but let's just hope that Bulma didn't hear that. And little Veggie boy, even though he isn't evil—_anymore_—still won't be as good as Goku!

~On Earth~

All the Dragon Ball characters clustered around the radio. Bulma managed to hack into the program meant only for fans, so they were all listening as Yukiko talked about it all.

Bulma first blushed a bit when she realized that the show was about her and Vegeta. Chichi felt sad when she heard her dead husband, for she still missed him even though he was in a better place, but she was offended when Yukiko didn't realize what she saw in him. Bulma, at first, told her to lighten up, still excited that this program was all about her.

When Bulma heard exhibit D, she got upset. "Ugh, what does she know? If looks were everything, then I wouldn't have gotten married!" Vegeta was simply upset by being called Veggie at least twice. The comment about not being as good as Kakarot had a double-sided meaning to it. Of course he was better! Why, he was still alive! Trunks and Bra had to hold back their parents so that they wouldn't destroy the radio.

~Back to Yukiko~

Exhibit E, they are both very selfish jerks who pay more attention to themselves than most other things. Vegeta always had to train, and Bulma always fawns over her looks. No wonder she looks much younger than she really is!

(On Earth, Trunks and Bra were just praying it would all be over.)

Exhibit F, they're both embarrassed right now! I bet they're listening to this broadcast even though they shouldn't!

(On Earth, Bulma and Vegeta both calm down, trying to act nonchalant about the program. Bra and Trunks both breathe sighs of relief with sweat drops behind their heads.)

Exhibit G, many fans go gaga over fellow fan-made pictures of the couple! Master Roshi likes the most… I'll just say passionate as a euphemism… pictures! Like this one!

.com/albums/ff33/Cloudy1109/DragonBallZ/?action=view¤t;=VegVeg_in_love_by_

(I don't think the link will show up on fan fiction for who-knows-why; I've tried it with Wikipedia and those always were cut short. I'm sorry!)

(On Earth, Bulma and Vegeta both threateningly raise their fists at Roshi, who screams and runs off. "Well done there, woman!" Vegeta says. Bulma giggles. Chichi wonders, "How can she transmit a picture on a radio?")

Exhibit H, it was their idea to tap into this program meant only for fans. That's why it's over now! Too bad if you wanted to hear more! Oh, and I bet they're going to get all upset, in denial, blah-blah-blah, and so on.

(On Earth, Bulma and Vegeta simultaneously point in Roshi's direction and say, "It was his idea!" even though it wasn't.)

Oh, and I can still hear you all. Bulma, Vegeta, accept it! Alright, I guess it's my time to leave this fan fic.

~On Earth~

Trunks thinks a bit and figures out the perfect ending to this fan fic. He puts an arm around Bulma and another around Vegeta. "Kiss!" he whispers sharply. Bulma turns to Trunks, "You do realize Toriyama won't approve of this in the anime or the manga, even in the fillers, right?" Trunks rolled his eyes, "But this is a fan fic! He doesn't need to approve!"

So Vegeta and Bulma kissed. The end! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now go use the toilet! Ha-ha just kidding. Unless you have to. Please don't hesitate to review, favorite, and message me with requests or ideas. And Toriyama, you can message me too. I'd like to hear from you, and all the others.


End file.
